Slave to Warrior
by yamiyugi23
Summary: When Harry finds himself betrayed by his so called friends and forced to become a slave he never would of guessed that he would end up becoming one of the Gundam Pilots. Warnings: yaoi, threesomes, de-aged, magical creature, transformed Harry, Slave, romance, fluff and more. Written for various Challenges. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the 20k in 20 weeks challenge, the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompt for this chapter: the Burrow's back garden/backyard setting, A multichapter fic with exactly 15 chapters, Magical Effect, Write about someone trusting a stranger and the result (Snow White).**

**A/N: Harry Potter is Wufei Chang in this fic and he is also a magical creature!**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter stood tall and stiff as he tried not to allow his fear to be seen as he followed the other slaves out of the holding area and into the street for sale. Even though he looked calm and collected on the outside inside was another story, fear and betrayal eat away at him as he wondered just why his so called friends had done this to him. Closing his eyes pretending to shield them from the light Harry lost himself in a memory that he wished would disappear or better yet it would of never of happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Harry let out a happy sigh as he sat under the large apple tree in his best friends back garden, looking over to his left a small smile came to his lips when he spotted his two best friends lip locked together and snogging each other senseless. Feeling a peace with everything Harry let out a happy sigh once again and looked up at the odd white fluffy cloud that floated through the clear blue summer sky.**_

_**"I can't believe that Voldemort is dead, we really did it, we defeated him," Harry said more to himself then to his friends, "I guess the hidden power really was love...I just felt so angry and hurt when Sirius and Remus somehow got pushed into the veil...but Dumbledore said he can bring them back...right?"**_

_**Turning his head to look at his two friends Harry rolled his eyes as they merely grunted in reply and began to run their hands over every inch of the other's body. **_

_**"I'm glad you found each other," Harry whispered softly with a sad glint in his eyes as he turned back to watching the clouds lazily float through the sky, "I wonder if there is anyone out there for me..."**_

_**Without realising it Harry slowly closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the summer sun to draw out any aches or pains from his body and gently carry him off to sleep. Just as he found himself falling asleep the sharp cry of Mrs. Weasley came calling out for him.**_

_**"Harry! Can you please come into the kitchen? I have something for you?"**_

_**Flashback Ends:**_

As the memory ended and Harry found himself being led up onto the stage where he would be sold a single tear fell as he wished that he had ignored Mrs. Weasley just that once. If he had then he would not be in the position he was in now, if he had he would of not lost all of his money and Potter inheritance to the backstabbing Weasley's and so much more.

Feeling the chain that connected him to the other slaves change slightly in tension Harry came to a stop and opened his eyes only to find himself wishing he had not. He found himself staring out into a large crowd of people that he could only describe as rich greedy snobs who was now eying him hungrily because of his rare eye colour.

Hearing the loud bang of the slave sellers hammer on the small wooden block Harry took a deep breath and stood up tall and proud, daring anyone to even think about buying him. As he looked out into the crowd where his future master or mistress might be Harry felt a sudden wave of emotion hit him, whoever brought him he was going to give hell too. After all he had nothing left to live for so if he died he then died.

"Alright, let's start the auction!" the slave seller yelled out catching the crowd's attention, "Slave number 1 is-"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" the slaver seller asked with a dark scowl on his face as he glared at his nervous assistant with his black beady eyes, "Your making me lose money boy! What do you want?"

"S-Slave number 1920392 has just been brought for eighteen times _more_ than his price," the Slave Seller's assistant stuttered out as he looked up at his boss with wide blue eyes, "They want him being brought to them now!"

"Well why didn't you say so boy?" the Slave Teller asked with a large smile now in place of his angry look, "Go and bring 1920392 to them then."

"Y-Yes sir," the assistant stuttered out as he took a strong heavy chain from the pile in front of slave seller which they kept there for leading the brought slaves off to their new owners.

At hearing his number being called out Harry felt his heart miss a beat and his stomach threatening to hit the floor. Hearing the familiar jingle of chains coming towards him Harry took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for meeting his new master or mistress.

"Y-You better behave or else," the assistant stuttered out as he came to a stop in front of Harry, "I'll tell your new owners what you have done."

In reply Harry simply ignored the slave seller's assistant and allowed the nervous man to unlink him from the other slaves. A few seconds later the sound of a metal clip being fastened to his collar reached his ears as the assistant attached the chain to his collar making Harry feel like a common dog.

"Come," the assistant muttered as he sighed in relief when he spotted two other assistants quickly dealing with the gap in the line of slaves, "We don't want to keep your new owners waiting, they paid good money for you."

'Owners...I have more than one master or mistress' Harry thought as he allowed himself to be led off the stage 'Good, this just means I can cause more problems for another horrible slave owner.'

"Pay attention, I don't want you to break your neck before we get the money," the assistant snapped out causing Harry to realise that the assistant was leading him down some stairs.

'He must be new at this if he is taking a slave down the staff only entrance and not the slave entrance' Harry thought dryly only for his mind to freeze as the sound of a woman's nervous voice came to his ears.

"Is...is that him? Is that our..."

"Slave, yes madam," the assistant leading Harry along replied with a nod of his head, "Here is slave 1920392 for you, have you paid?"

Faced with his new owners Harry allowed their conversation on if and who they had paid to wash over him in favour of studying his two new owners. They were both obviously Chinese , one was male and one was female. The male wore a smart black suit that spoke of him being a business man through Harry noticed that the way he held himself shouted out to him that the man was a warrior, the way his hair was cut short to prevent it from getting in his black eyes as he looked around for any danger or threat just cemented this in Harry's mind. The woman wore a traditional soft purple and soft blue outfit from her culture as her long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and just like the man Harry found himself thinking that there was more to this woman who held herself as a fighter.

"Great, then the slave is all yours," the assistant said happily causing Harry to suddenly pay attention to what was going on around him once again, "Enjoy your new slave."

"Thank you sir, we will," the man replied stiffly as he took the chain connected Harry's collar from the assistant.

With one last nervous look at Harry the assistant quickly turned around and ran back up the stage to take his place with the other assistants leaving Harry standing only a few feet away from the stage looking at his two new owners.

"Yin...I think we should continue this in a more private setting," Harry's new mistress said softly as she placed one of her hands on the male's shoulder, "We don't want anyone finding out about our plan do we?"

At his new mistress words Harry felt a strong feeling of dread enter him, just what type of people had he been brought by. Just what had his new mistress meant?

"Your right Xiu," Yin, Harry's new master, replied with a nod of his head as his hand gripped tightly around the chain in his hand, "S-Slave 1920392 are you okay...to walk for a few minutes? Our hotel room is only a few minutes' walk away."

"I am in the best health I can be considering the circumstances," Harry replied stiffly, taking a cruel victory as the couple in front of him looked away in guilt, "But as your slave I will do anything you order me to."

"Okay...then as your mistress I order you to follow us," Xiu said nervously as she quickly glanced at her husband, "...Please?"

Nodding his head Harry watched in surprise as his two new owners let out twin sighs of relief, they were turning out to be the total opposite of what he had expected.

"Right, we better get moving before we make any problems for ourselves," Yin said stiffly as he motioned to the two glaring security officers who were giving them pointed looks, "Let's get going then."

Making sure not to show any emotion on his face and not saying a single word Harry allowed to couple that had brought him to lead him away from the stage and out onto the street through a small alley. As they walked out onto the bustling road Harry did his best to ignore the looks he was gaining from the people they passed by, each face had a different emotion on it through Harry took no notice, he simply allowed the couple to lead him through the busy shopping street like a common dog.

Xiu and Yin sent each other nervous looks as they stole glances at their new slave, multiple emotions washed over them through the most powerful ones were guilt and hope. Each and every time they turned back to check on their newly brought slave they found him obediently walking behind them as he looked up at the bright blue cloudless sky with a deep longing.

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing?" Xiu asked nervously, her voice a whisper as she looked to her husband, "I mean what if the Elders find out? What if the-"

"Everything will be alright Xiu" Yin said softly as he sent his wife a comforting smile, "This is a win-win situation, we need an Heir and this slave looks like he needs a new beginning. We just have to be careful and everything will be alright."

"Alright Yin," Xiu replied with a nod as she took one last glance at the slave before ignoring everything around her and concentrated on the trip back to their hotel room.

The trip back to the hotel room did not take long as it was close to the main slave business area, just like Yin and Xiu had planed it. Feeling the tension in his chain loosen slightly Harry's gaze fell down from the sky to his two new owners only to find them slowing down and heading towards one of the more expensive looking hotels that blended into the area alongside the shops.

'They must be extremely rich if they can not only afford to pay just a high price for me but to stay here as well' Harry thought as he looked up at the large fancy hotel that he was being led into.

The hotel was at least a hundred floors high and the walls were painted a clean fresh white colour. Each room that over looked the main road had a balcony with a black metal fence around it, high enough and close enough together to prevent both adult and child from falling off. The front door to the hotel was sheltered by a small triangle shaped roof with black tiles on it, holding it up was columns that reminded Harry of those in ancient roman times. Sitting around the columns and along the front of the hotel were several pots of beautiful plants of many colours and types, each one had been polished so you could see your face in it. At the front door stood a tall man of about six foot six wearing a black and white penguin suit, every time someone entered or exited the hotel he opened the door for them while also making small talk if it called for it.

"How are we going to get him inside?" Yin asked out loud causing Harry to frown, "Won't people think it a bit strange if we come in with a teenage slave but go out with a,,,you know..."

"I took care of it already Yin," Xiu replied with a smug smile, "I told them a friend of ours were looking after our son for us while we went and picked up their slave and that they would be going out the back when no one was around as they're famous and they do not want to be attacked by their fans. And if anyone asks when _he_ showed up we'll just say that _he_ was brought to us around six at night, that's when the employee's swap over so no one takes any notice of things so we should be alright."

"My smart Xiu, you always think of everything," Yin said with a relieved smile as he leant over and placed a loving kiss on his wife's check oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil.

'What is going on? Just what type of people have brought me?' Harry thought as he wondered if his plan had somehow backfired on him 'Who in Merlin's name is _he_? Who in Merlin's left saggy ball is my new owner then? Did I get brought by crazy people who want to sell me for even more money.'

Too lost in his thoughts Harry never noticed the gentle tug on his chain nor the fact that after years with the Dursley's pulling him along his body followed the command without him realising it. It was not until they had reached Harry's owner's hotel room and Harry's mind had jumped to several different crazy conclusions did Harry realise what had happened.

'Damn it, I should of known better then to let my mind wander' Harry mentally cursed as Yin pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the hotel door in front of him 'I need to be more-'

"Here we are," Xiu said causing Harry's attention to become pinned on her, "If...If it is alright with you sir...we have a pretty large favour to ask of you."

"You are my Mistress and my Master, I live to serve you both," Harry replied emotionlessly as he remembered the phrase that had been drilled into his head on his first full day as after being sold to the slave seller.

"I think...it is best if we continue this inside," Yin said softly as he placed a comforting hand on Xiu's shoulder.

Xiu nodded her head nervously and with one last look at Harry she quickly made her way through the door. When Yin began to move forwards still holding the chain and Xiu did not come out again Harry took the unspoken command and followed Yin through the door only to find himself in one of the many hotel rooms.

"Could...you please shut the door behind you?" Yin asked politely, "It's just that you are the last one in and all."

"Yes Master," Harry replied taking no notice of Yin's wince at the title as he turned around and closed the white door and ideally noticed a map on the back of the door showing the correct way to get out of the building if there was a fire.

"Xiu and I want to talk to you about something in the main room before we do anything else," Yin said as he motioned down the small hallway.

Nodding his head Harry followed Yin down the small yet clean hallway, as he went he took in the clean white bathroom as he walked by, though he did not have a chance to have a proper look, on the right hand side and a few feet farther down the hallway was another room. Quickly looking inside as Yin paused to say something in a strange language to Xiu Harry spotted a large king sized bed in the middle of the room with a crib at the end of the king sized bed and a medium sized single bed resting against a far corner of the room. Before Harry could take anymore in through he felt the tension change in the chain once more and allowed himself to be led down the rest of the hallway and out into a large room.

"Have you got everything ready?" Yin asked as he and Harry came to a stop in the middle of room.

"Yes, I made sure to double check everything before we went out this morning," Xiu replied nervously as she shot worried glances at Harry, "And I have just double checked now."

Knowing that he would get into trouble for listening in on his new owner's conversations when it was obvious that he was not meant to Harry occupied himself with looking around the large room he had been led into. The walls were painted the same white colour as the hotel outside, the floor was covered in brown sandy coloured tiles and a large fan attached the bottom of a large main light on the white ceiling lazily did its job of keeping the room cool in the heat of the summer. In the centre of the room was a large comfortable looking black sofa with two matching black armchairs facing it and an elegant wooden table with its legs carved to look like dragons stood in the middle. Off to the side was a large thick brightly coloured woolly blanket that looked perfect for a young baby or toddler to spend hours happily playing on. Opposite him was a large light red curtain which went from the ceiling to the floor and was as wide as two if not three doors together, paying closer attention to the curtain Harry noticed the slight movement of the curtain as it swayed softly forwards and backwards and the midday sun beamed down on the curtain only for it to be blocked causing the room to stay cool. Wondering what the large curtain was doing in the hotel room Harry checked the area around it closely only to spot the bottom of a set of sliding doors.

'It leads out onto the balcony' Harry thought suddenly with understanding as he remembered the family photo's that Vernon had shoved under his nose with an unholy glee in the knowledge of hurting his nephew.

"Excuse me but..." a nervous voice said catching Harry's attention, it was Xiu, "Would you like to have a seat? We...we need to talk about something...about why we brought you..."

'I should of known that something would happen with my luck' Harry thought as he carefully eyed Yin who was coming pretty close to him.

"I'm just going to remove the chain is all," Yin explained as he slowly did as he said while allowing Harry to track his movements, "My name is Chang Yin but I think in your culture you would say my name Yin Chang. The lady with me is my wife Chang Xiu. What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter," Harry said stiffly as the chain dropped to the floor with a heavy rattle, "It is an honour to be owned by you both."

"None of that now Harry," Xiu said in an almost motherly fashion, "If you agree with what we have planned you will be calling us Mama and Baba...which is Chinese for mother and father."

Yin let out a long sigh as the slave he had just brought eyed him nervously, "Harry...would you please sit down? I think we have a lot to explain."

Nodding his head Harry allowed Yin to carefully guide him over to the sofa, remembering how both his uncle and the slave trainer had gone at him for trying to sit on a chair Harry paused and began to lower himself onto the floor only to freeze when a hand rested on his shoulder. Frowning in confusion Harry looked up to the owner of the hand, Xiu, and sent her a confused look.

"We would like it if you sat on the sofa Harry," Xiu said softly as she guided Harry to sit on the sofa, "I don't know what you have been through but things are going to be changing for the better from now on."

Not truly believing his new mistress yet not wanting to anger her Harry slowly and stiffly nodded his head and sat down on the sofa only to get large smiles from the two adults.

"Harry...I...I guess the best way is to be blunt, I know who you really are, a relative of mine Chang Cho goes to Hogwarts and is in the same year as you," Yin said as he sat down on the sofa next to Harry while his wife sat on the opposite side of Harry, "We know what you have been through...we know the truth...through I did not realise it was you until you said your name..."

"Of course e would look different after having to deal with those horrible slavers," Xiu said with a huff as she glared at her husband, "But you don't have to worry Harry, you have not been brought by some crazed fans or anything...we just want to offer you a new start...a new life."

'A new life?' Harry thought with a frown on his face, 'They must be lying, it's official, I've been brought by crazy fans.'

"How...how do you feel knowing that we know about magic and your past? Would you still be interested in what we have to say?" Yin asked only to spot the reluctant look in Harry's eyes, "Xiu and myself are magical just like you through...we are not fully human...you can speak?"

"I know...Cho told me all about how the Chang Clan is half dragon and half human," Harry said, his voice rough from screaming and shouting, "I...I know several House Elves, a Half Giant, a werewolf and several other magical creatures, I have gotten along with them and have no problem with them. I will do whatever you ask of me master, mistress, even if you turn out to be crazed fans."

At his last words Harry braced himself for the punch that was sure to follow his words only...it never came. Instead laughter filled the room as confusion filled Harry. Frowning in confusion Harry looked at his two new owner's only to find them both laughing, there was no anger or hatred in their eyes.

"I need to remember that," Yin said as he finished laughing, "I love your spirit Harry...I am glad that it has not been broken. Xiu...I feel it would be best for you to explain the rest."

With a small sad smile on her face Xiu nodded her head and turned her attention to Harry who was looking at them both in total confusion.

"Harry...my husband and I came to Earth from L5 to find out why I had trouble conceiving for only to find that I am unable to have any children. When we found out about this we did not dare to return to L5 and face our Clan because we need an Heir because of Yin's and mine's positions in the clan," Xiu said sadly as she explained everything to Harry, "Then...then we heard about you and what had happened and well...to put it bluntly Harry we wanted to ask if you would allow us to blood adopt you and de-age you..."

"We want to make you our son," Yin said calmly when he noticed his wife's expression, "We want to make you our Heir. When we left the Clan thought that Xiu was pregnant and we have been gone long enough that if we come back with you they will think that Xiu gave birth early while we were away."

"Remember that if we blood adopt you then you will become a magical creature just like us," Xiu said softly as she battled with her emotions to stay calm, "But because of the Basilisk venom in you we know from the old records in our Clan's compound that you will have improved senses, faster reflexes, stronger than the average human, if you get angry enough your eyes might look like a dragon's eyes, you will have sharp fangs and because of the Basilisk venom you might be poisons and well...Yin..."

"There is a high chance that you will have a soul mate," Yin said stiffly and carefully, "When you reach the age of fourteen it is traditional to marry, at this time a test is done to see if the young person has a mate and if they are within the clan, if so the two marry if not then an arranged marriage is taken place but if both people in the marriage find their soul mate then they may break the marriage and stay with their soul mate without fearing of dishonouring the clan or doing any injustice."

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he ran the situation through his mind, why and how he seemed to always get into these types of situations for he did not know.

'Well I do have nothing to lose' Harry thought as his mind tried to absorb the information 'And this is better than trying to live the rest of my life as a slave but...'

"If you do not want to go through with this then you have another choice," Yin said quickly when he spotted Harry's expression, "I have a friend who you can live with, his a nice man and you'll like it there and we live close enough so you won't have to worry about the rules about slaves or anything."

"Either way...the choice is yours," Xiu said softly as she sent Harry a comforting smile, "So? What will it be?"

"I'll do it," Harry replied without a second though, "I have nothing to lose and at this moment if I die it will be a turn for the better, at least this way I can help you both with my worthless future."

Unable to talk Xiu let out an excited cry as she watched her husband remove the heavy slave collar around her soon to be two months old baby son. Yin gave his new son a proud smile as the slave collar fell to the floor.

It seemed that a new beginning had shown itself to Harry though if it was for the best or for the worse Harry did not know.

"What is my new...name?" Harry asked nervously.

"Wufei," Yin said without a pause, "Your name will be Chang Wufei."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the 20k in 20 weeks challenge, the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompt for this chapter: the Burrow's back garden/backyard setting, A multichapter fic with exactly 15 chapters, Magical Effect, Write about someone trusting a stranger and the result (Snow White).**

**A/N: Harry Potter is Wufei Chang in this fic and he is also a magical creature!**

**Chapter 2**

*****Time Skip - Set during the Endless Waltz*****

Wufei Chang let out a low groan of frustration as he looked at his fellow pilots who had cornered him when he entered the space craft after defeating several enemy mobile suits. So with a hard glare he crossed his arms and gave everyone his famous death glare.

"How did you do that Wu-Wu?" Duo blurted out as he looked at Wufei in shock, "How did you make your eyes go all cool like that?"

"My eyes did not change, it is impossible for them to change Maxwell," Wufei snapped while inside he was mentally wondering if the glamour he had placed on himself before the battle had somehow broken.

"O2 is correct, your eyes changed to resemble snake eyes," Heero stated as his hand twitched for his gun, "Explain."

"We were watching you on the monitor when you forgot about it still being switched on during the battle," Quatre said as he sent Wufei a soft understanding look, "Is it something similar to my space heart? You know that we won't turn you away Wufei, your one of us."

"Kitty is right Wu-man!" Duo cried out happily as he slung an arm around Wufei's shoulders, "You are part of our big happy family! Even if someone has gone all mad scientist on you...again...well we won't kill you or anything...well Hee-man might."

"Gee, thanks Maxwell," Wufei said, deciding to take no notice of Duo's nicknames, "...Yuy have you-"

"Already disabled the camera's and have them under my control," Heero said with a smug smirk as he sent a proud look over to his precious laptop that rested on the nearby table.

"Should of known," Wufei muttered with a shake of his head as he walked over to the nearby table, "Tell me...what do you know about magic?"

"It only exists in children's books and movies," Duo said straight away with a dark look, "If there was magic then there would be no war and needless lives would not of been lost."

At his friend's, and one of his secret crushes, words Wufei looked sadly down at the ground as he tried to think up of a new way to explain the changes in his eyes, maybe telling them that he had undergone gene manipulation like Heero had might work.

"I believe you."

"W-What?" Wufei asked in shock as he quickly looked up at the emotionless Heero with wide shocked eyes, "How...I thought you of all people would not believe me!"

"I know the truth about your clan, I did in depth research into everyone when I found out who was the other pilots," Heero said stiffly before going totally silent.

"Wow, that must be the most we have ever heard Hee-man speak before!" Duo said with a large teasing smile, "I bet you all that Hee-chan won't talk anymore for six years just to make up for it!"

As if to prove Duo's point Heero simply shot Duo a dark glare which caused the tension to break as small smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Using the small distraction to his advantage Wufei mentally tried to work out just what he was going to say and how he was going to say it, he knew that he could not hide the truth behind some sort of DNA manipulation as Heero knew the truth.

'I guess I will just have to tell them the truth and hope for the best, if they do not accept me or things turn for the worse I will just have to vanish after the war is over' Wufei thought only to pause and look at Quatre who was busy watching Duo and Heero 'Though they have accepted Winner and his space heart...I guess it is time to tell the truth, I knew that this day would come but at least I am telling it to people who I can trust...I hope.'

"So Wu-Wu what did you mean by do we believe in magic?" Duo asked causing Wufei's attention to quickly turn to Duo, "If Hee-kun says it is real it must be as we all know that Hee-kun is the type to only accept the truth!"

"It all began over 20 years ago, back before Heero Yuy was killed and during the time when owning a slave was allowed," Wufei began as everyone paid full attention to him, "Hidden away from us is a world full of magic and magical creatures, this world is very similar to the fairy tales about magical creatures, wizards and witches though this world is also extremely different. This world has its own government, school, hospital, shops, community and more. This world has been about just as long as the world we all know though the people who live in the world have went into hiding around the medieval history period when witching hunting and killing dragons began. They wished to live in peace away from those who sort to use their magic for their own gain or wished to harm them and...and I am from this world. As Heero will most likely already know part about because of his research."

"Is it true Hee-kun?" Duo asked as everyone's attention to turned from Wufei to Heero.

Feeling everyone's attention on him Heero simply nodded his head in agreement with Wufei before giving Wufei his full attention and ignoring everyone else's questioning looks.

"If you all wish after the war is over I will take show you...my other world," Wufei said slowly and only when he gained four nods of agreement did he continue, "In the magical world there are five different types of people, muggles who have no magic in them at all and do not know that the magical world even exists unless they have a child who is magical, a muggleborn who is a magical child born from two muggles, a halfblood who is born from either one pureblood parent and one muggleborn parent or from one magical parent and one muggle parent, a pureblood who is someone who has only ever had witches and wizards in their family and the last one is a Squib, a Squib is basically the opposite of a muggleborn, Someone without magic born to magical parents."

The room was dead silent as everyone sat and listened to Wufei while wondering just what this had to do with Wufei's eyes during the battle. After a few seconds to catch his breath Wufei continued with his explanation.

"In this magical world there are very strict views that people, mainly purebloods, have and these views to put it simply caused a war to start that lasted several generations. This man's birth name was Tom Marvalo Riddle though he is more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, he and his followers, who were called Death Eaters, made it their mission to kill everyone who they did not view as 'pure' which included several magical creatures. In response to this several people created a group called 'The Order' and the so called good side was created," Wufei said only to take a sharp breath as he remembered his birth parents, "Though no matter what they did or try they were not strong enough to defeat Voldemort and his followers, it was beginning to look like Voldemort would have his way until one fateful Halloween night when he tried to kill a family called the Potters."

"Did...did you know the Potter family Wufei?" Quatre asked kindly and calmly as he rubbed his chest lightly, he could feel the emotional pain coming off of Wufei in waves.

"You could say that...you see I am not a Chang by birth, I was adopted," Wufei explained while doing his best to ignore the shocked looks of his fellow pilots, "I was once called Harry James Potter and on that Halloween night when my parents tried and failed to protect a one year old me and lost their lives doing so I became the 'Boy-Who-Lived', I somehow defeated Voldemort when he tried to kill me, apparently my mother's love created a barrier around me which made the killing curse he sent at me to bounce back and hit him. It caused him to be lost in limbo as a spirit for ten years as he bided his time getting stronger so he could kill me and continue his 'mission'. That night when I became an orphan I was _not_ adopted by the Chang Clan, I was-"

"WHAT!" Duo blurted out causing the atmosphere in the room to relax slightly, "But I thought you said that you were adopted and your parents just died and-"

"Let him finish the story," Trowa said quietly but strongly causing Duo to close his mouth with a pout.

Shooting a thankful look at Trowa Wufei continued, "I was taken to my aunt's and uncle's house where I was abused and neglected for the next few years until I reached the age of eleven. At the age of eleven I was introduced to the world of magic and began my first year at Hogwarts, a boarding school of sorts. At age eleven I defeated a mountain troll and a Professor who had what little was left of Voldemort on the back of his school. At age twelve I defeated a Basilisk, stopped another attempt made by Voldemort who tried to use a magical diary which had a piece of his soul in it, saved several people, a cat and a ghost while also saving a..._friend's _little sister. At the age of thirteen I battled again Dementors, creatures who not only eat any good feelings but also your soul, I found out the man who I thought had betrayed my parents to Voldemort was innocent and I met two of my parents best friends. At the age of fourteen I took part in a tournament that I should of never of been part of, I saw a classmate die and I watched as Voldemort came back to life thanks to a dark ritual before I was forced to duel him and the war once again began. At the age of fifteen I started to get strange dreams only to find that I was connected to Voldemort though my scar...no Yuy, I am not a security risk, I have already dealt with it, a Professor 'taught' me Occulemency but it failed, I was tricked into thinking that my Godfather was in need of rescuing only to find out that it was a trap and for my Godfather, Sirius Black, to be killed while he helped me and several others fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. At the age of sixteen I found out that Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces, two of which I destroyed without knowing, I found more out about Voldemort's past and I watched as one of the Professor's killed the Headmaster. At the age of Seventeen several dear friends including Hedwig my familiar along with a large amount of other people died as the war my two friends and I searched and destroyed the horcruxes, Voldemort's soul pieces, before I finally defeated him during a large final battle."

Silence echoed throughout the room as everyone took in Wufei's words. Wufei watched with worried black eyes as he watched his friends add everything up together, fear threatened to consume him at their reaction to what he had told them and he had only told them the first half of his story.

Quatre feeling Wufei's emotions quickly sent Wufei a reassuring smile, "I believe you Wufei, thanks to my space heart I know you have not lied and Heero did mention that your clan was not fully human plus I am not your normal every day person myself."

"I think we all agree that we still stand besides you Chang Wufei," Trowa said as he sent Wufei a strong but comforting stare, "Though your age does not add up, according to what you have told us and the fact that you have yet to met the Chang Clan..."

"I have only told you half of my story," Wufei replied stiffly as he once again captured everyone's attention, "After I defeated Voldemort I left with those who I thought was my dear friends only to find one afternoon that they had betrayed me. It happened in the back garden of my so called best friend back then. I was sitting under a tree when I got called into the house though when I entered that house...I never expected them to place a collar around my neck."

Sharp gasps of shock and eyes suddenly full with realisation stared at Wufei causing him to flinch slightly. Unable to look those he had come to think of as close family any longer Wufei lowered his head to avoid looking into anyone's eyes before he continued to speak.

"I was not and still am not totally sure about the amount of time I was with the slave traders as they 'trained' me, the days and nights seemed to merge into one long day though when I was finally able to see the light of day for the first time in a long time I found myself standing on a stage with a large amount of other slaves being sold," Wufei said stiffly as he remembered the kind faces of his adopted parents, Yin and Xiu, "I was sold to Chang Yin and Chang Xiu, the heads of the Chang clan though I was not brought because I was a slave..."

"They needed a child to be the heir of their clan," Heero said spotting the look on Wufei's face and the man's body language, "The fact that you knew about magic and you were a slave was also a large advantage."

"Correct, though they used a special potion which makes it so I have not two parents but four parents and I also taken on some magical creature traits like everyone in my clan," Wufei finished as he tightly gripped his trouser legs, "With the adoption and potions my...my parents erased all traces of me that did not tie me to the Chang clan. Harry Potter had died during his time with the slave trainers when he could not cope with what they put him though. You guys know the rest of what happened as I have told you nothing but the truth about my life as Chang Wufei."

Unable to bear the heavy silence coming from his fellow Gundam Pilots Wufei stood up and without giving anyone a single look he turned and walked out of the room. It was not until the door clicked shut behind Wufei did the others break out of their shocked silence.

"So...what do you guys think?" Duo asked breaking the silence.

"To me this changes nothing, Chang is still the same person he was this morning," Heero said emotionlessly as he stood up with his laptop in hand while ignoring the surprised looks he was getting, "If you want me I will be with Chang is will most likely be in either the training room or looking over his Gundam."

Too shocked at how Heero seemed to truly believe Wufei and how much he had said in one go the room fell silent once again as Heero copied Wufei's actions from just moments before.

"I...I find myself agreeing with Heero, I believe Wufei," Quatre said softly gaining back the attention of the other two pilots, "Thanks to my space heart I could feel all of Wufei's emotions when he spoke and well...I did not feel a single once but what I did feel was true heart breaking pain. The sort of pain that is impossible to pretend to feel unless you have been though it and...well we all know how skilled Heero is at research so for me all of the signs are pointing in the direction that we should trust Wufei."

"On the streets...I saw and heard some pretty weird things," Duo said slowly as he thought back to his past, "I once saw someone fire a strange light out of a normal looking bit of polished wood, at the time I did not think much of it because I was too busy trying to survive but now..."

"Chang Wufei is one of us," Trowa said calmly and simply as if it answered everything, which it did.

"Well then I guess we should go and join Hee-kun and Wu-Wu and let them both know that we believe Wufei and we still stand beside's him," Duo said as he stood up and stretched his body, "Man, if you think about everything Wu-man has been though and all of the experience and skills his got I am sure glad his on our side."

"It must be strange to be seventeen one moment and a new born baby the next," Quatre said calmly as he stood up and was soon followed by Wufei, "I hope that Wufei will believe us..."

"He will," Trowa stated simply as he folded his arms, "Duo...no asking him how old he really is."

In reply to Trowa's statement Duo let out a happy laugh as he quickly darted to the door and opened it in one smooth move. With playful twinkling eyes Duo turned back to his fellow pilots and sent them a knowing grin.

"Don't need to, I already worked it out with a little something called addition," Duo replied with a cheeky grin, "If our Wu-bear had not been deaged, which is a good thing as then we would of never of met him, he would of been about Thirty-Two years old, give or take a year or two."

"Thirty-Two years old?" Quatre questioned in shock and surprise as he shared a look with Trowa.

"He has lived two sets of sixteen years of life, I wonder how he coped with the hormones," Trowa deadpanned causing Duo to snicker.

"While you two try to work out just what is going on I'm going to go and join Wu-man and He-kun," Duo said with a wicked grin before turning and racing out of the room.

A few seconds later Quatre and Trowa shared a dry look with each other as angry yells echoed throughout the building. Quatre sighed and shot a fond look in the direction Duo had disappeared in while placing a hand over his heart.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked carefully as he noticed the young bond's actions with a worried glint in his eyes, he would not admit it to anyone even if they tried to force it out of him but he had the beginnings of a small crush on his fellow pilot and he could not help but to feel _slightly_ protective of the more innocent pilot.

"It seems that there is a lot more to Heero's, Duo's and Wufei's relationship then we first though," Quatre replied with a smile as he motioned to the door, "I think it would be best if we took the long way to the training rooms."

"That is a...good idea," Trowa replied, thankful for once that he could use his long hair to hide his blush at the happiness of being able to spend more time with his fellow Gundam Pilot, "I understand that Wufei has been complaining about catching _both_ Heero and Duo staring at his bum."

"For some reason I find that little fact not very surprising," Quatre replied as began to walk out of the room with Trowa following close behind him in an almost protective manor, "I have seen and felt Wufei's emotions and I know that he returns Duo's and Heero's emotions."

"But as long as this war goes on neither one of them will admit their feelings to the other in fear of what could go wrong," Trowa said calmly while looking anywhere but at Quatre causing him to miss the sly look Quatre sent him.

"Then we better make sure this war ends soon," Quatre said passionately as they walked along the hallway, "And when it is over you will all have a home with me no matter what."

At Quatre's words Trowa could not deny the strange warm feeling in his chest. Unable to formulate a response Trowa simply nodded his head once and allowed his blank mask to fall back into place and all without realising that Quatre had happily picked up on his emotions.

'It seems I might be in with a good chance, he might like me back' Quatre thought as he walked along side Trowa while trying not to be too obvious about his feelings 'I better wait until the war is over though in case anything happens...'

Together the pair silently walked though the hallway not bothering to rush while listening to the sounds of shouts and yells that came from the training room. As the pair got closer to the training room the sound of a familiar argument filtered though the half opened door causing both Trowa and Quatre to give a small relived smile. It seemed that in their own messed up way Heero and Duo were letting Wufei know that everything was fine. With ones last look at each other Trowa pushed the door to the training room open and walked in with Quatre.

"The injustice!" Wufei cried out in anger as Quatre and Trowa watched him run full pelt at a laughing Duo, "Maxwell you are going to pay for that!"

"You keep on saying that Wu-man and it is starting to get old," Duo replied with a laugh as he dodged Wufei's punch at the last minute, "Besides I don't understand what is so bad," he dodged a kick this time from Wufei, "I mean I did the same to Hee-kun and he did not react as half as bad as you have!"

"Because I have not gone straight into shock!" Wufei yelled out, his face going bright red as he pointed at a shocked and confused Heero, "How dare you kiss me!"

"But Wu-baby you enjoyed it!" Duo cried out with a large smug grin on his face as he caught one of Wufei's punches, "You blushed and licked your lips!"

Letting out a low growl Wufei's leg shot out once again though this time it came in contact with Duo's side. On the side lines Quatre let out a heavy sigh as he leaned on Trowa, much to the taller teen's glee, and looked up at Trowa.

"It seems that we were wrong, I should of known that Duo would be to impatient to wait until the war is over with," Quatre said with a laugh, a warm feeling washed over him at his fellow pilots obvious love for him. "You know after the war is finished...if we all make it through alive we should stay together, we could live in one of my mansions and Wufei would not have to hide his Creature side...the five of us could live together. What do you think? Do you think that they will agree to this?"

"With the way they are acting now the answer will be yes," Trowa said as he stared in Quatre's eyes. "And if it means I can stay at your side forever than I will happily do so."

Unable to find the right words to express how he felt Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa and placed a loving kiss on the taller male's lips. In response to Quatre's kiss Trowa let out a soft groan, wrapped his arms around the smaller male and depend the kiss. Neither of them was going to let go of each other any time soon.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter will have the final time skip in it, sorry for all of the times skips but I just wanted to set everything up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the 20k in 20 weeks challenge, the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompt for this chapter: ****"And so here we are, all over again." ****A multichapter fic with exactly 15 chapters, Magical Effect, Write about someone trusting a stranger and the result (Snow White).**

**A/N: Harry Potter is Wufei Chang in this fic and he is also a magical creature!**

**Chapter 3**

*****Time Skip by 3 years - After the Endless Waltz during years of peace*****

Wufei let out a heavy sigh as he sat in his room alone staring at the wall, sweat coated his body as he regained his breath. Sunlight threatened to spill into the bedroom through the crack in the curtains while a soft tweeting sound from the birds outside entered through the gap in the window.

Groaning softly Wufei raised his hands and put them on his head as he tried his best to ignore the sharp pains that coated his body. Acid began to pour at the back of his mouth while his eyes turned into snake eyes, his whole body felt dry and itchy making him want to peel off his skin.

'Just great, just bloody great. It is that time of year again.'Wufei thought as he allowed his hands to slowly drop down only to wince in pleasure and pain as his fingers dug into his skin causing the itching to stop slightly. Pulling his hands away Wufei looked down at his fingers only to groan at the sight. 'Snake scales, it seems I was correct. I wonder how I am going to hide this from the others. They just think that my eyes change when I get angry and I have magic. How am I going to explain to them that I am more reptile like than they thought.'

With a final heavy sigh Wufei allowed himself to fall backwards onto his soft bed and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his mind as Wufei began to try and think up of a plan.

'How am I going to handle this? Unlike during the war I cannot just hideaway in my Gundam for this time of year. What will the others think?' Wufei thought only to let out a low groan as the faces of Duo and Heero flashed in front of him. 'Damn, I had thought that now the war had ended they would no longer be interested in me...I thought that those few wonderful months together would only be short term. How am I going to cope with them trying to make me join them while I am shedding?'

As he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling Wufei allowed his mind to drift towards his romantic life in an attempt to solve one problem. His sensitive hearing picked up the soft footsteps walking along the hallway causing him to become glad that he had remembered to lock the door before allowing himself to totally relax.

'I wonder if Duo and Heero would understand if they turn out not to be my mates. I really hope they are and all of those surprised kisses from Duo and those hugs from Heero were wonderful, they had...they had something to them that just made me feel loved and protected.' Wufei thought as he began to rub his back against the bed in an attempt to relieve some of the itching and pain. 'I wonder if it is possible to find any of the potion ingredients in the desert that we had on L5...it would be an easier way to find out if Duo and Heero are my true mates then making them...'

Letting out another heavy groan and shaking his head Wufei sat up and wiggled slightly as he felt the lose scales on his back. Just as he began to wonder if a nice warm shower would be of any help a sudden knock on his bedroom door caught Wufei's attention.

"Fei! Are you in there?" Duo's voice came from the other side of the door, Wufei sighed heavily in reply, with how he was feeling he was in no mood to deal with Duo's antics.

"What do you want?" Wufei asked without moving from his position on the bed.

"Want to go swimming? Quatre has even had that special dragon fountain instead in the middle of the pool that you liked so much," Duo said excitedly before his tone took on a much more suggestive quailty to it. "You know, both Hee-kun and I would be _really _happy if you wore that pair of black and gold coloured swimming trunks that we got you last Christmas."

"Maxwell," Wufei growled out in a warning tone, unable to help himself. "I will not join you, I am not in the mood. I am going to go and take a warm shower-"

"But would you not prefer to go swimming with us? It is sort of like having a shower and we could have some fun," Duo said, Wufei could easily hear the tone in Duo's voice.

"No, I am not going to come swimming with you," Wufei growled out as he stood up off the bed. "I am not in the mood t-"

"Wu-Wu, you do not have a choice," Duo's voice said once again, this time it held a warning tone that had the hairs of the back of Wufei's neck standing up. "You only have to options, you can come out willingly and join us for a swim or we can do this the hard way. Wufei it is hot, we are in the middle of a desert and we are not about to let you overheat."

"I am not going to overheat," Wufei snapped out while doing his best to ignore his earlier behaviour before he had retreated to his bedroom. "I am fine."

Wufei waited for a few moments for Duo's only as he stared at the door only to frown slightly when he got none. Using his sensitive hearing to his advantage as he listened to the soft mutters on the other side of his bedroom door. It seemed there was someone else on the other side of the door with Duo.

'I am not in the mood to go outside and swim, especially with the headache I have.' Wufei thought as he turned around to face the curtained bedroom window, turning his back on the door. 'I should of known better than to stay in my human form longer than a week. I was a fool to think that I could ignore my creature side's needs...once Duo has left me be I think I will find a quiet place to shift into my other form.'

Making up his mind Wufei began to undress, not noticing how the door handle was forcefully pushed down all the way even through it was locked. As he pulled his top over his head Wufei paused and looked over his shoulder only to wince at the sight. His back was covered in a mixture of dry skin and scales, it looked just as sore and uncomfortable as it felt.

'By the looks and the feel of how things are processing this is going to be a very uncomfortable time for me.' Wufei thought as he finished removing his top. 'At least we are in the desert for now, the heat should help to dry everything out...I just need to remember to take lots of showers and put some moisturiser on to try and help things along.'

"Alright Fei! This is your last warning!" Duo's voice shouted out causing Wufei to groan. "Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Neither," Wufei snapped out as he started to turn towards the door.

The next few seconds passed by in a blink of an eye to Wufei. His bedroom door suddenly burst open and was thrown across the room causing Wufei to have to quickly dodge aside. Heero and Duo walked into his bedroom only to gasp in shock when they spotted Wufei and his back.

"W-What happened to your back?" Duo asked with wide lavender eyes as he stared at Wufei's back. "It looks like some strange creature from your old world has attacked you!"

Fear washed through Wufei as he tried his best to come up with a belivable lie. His heart pounded in his chest while his mind whirled around madly, this was the very last thing that he wanted Duo and Heero to see. As the two people that Wufei wished the most to be his mates he did not want them to see him in any other condition that was not perfection.

"I...I...my skin is simply dry," Wufei said simply, feeling like a fool slightly. "I was going to go and have a shower to help."

Biting his lower lip, while being careful of his sharper than normal fangs in his mouth, Wufei stood and waited for Duo's and Heero's reactions. Instated of getting a verbal reply through Wufei watched as Heero silently walked towards him with a thoughtful expression on his face. As the pilot got closer he raised a hand only to place it carefully and gently on Wufei's back when he came to a stop just behind Wufei.

"H-Heero, what are you doing?" Wufei asked in surprise, his whole face went bright red as he watched Heero begin to look over and rub his back. "Is something wrong?"

"You have not been taking care of your other side," Heero said bluntly. "I have not seen you in your none human form, you promised you would spend more time in it when the war finished."

"I will but I have not found a suitable place to do so, I have also been extremely busy," Wufei protested as he tried to come up with a believable lie. "I have also been busy with my work for the Preventers."

"So it has come down to this huh? This brings back so memories," Duo said with a good nature grin on his face through both Wufei and Heero could easily see the concern for Wufei in them. "And so here we are, all over again."

"What are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei growled out only to gasp in surprise as Duo placed a soothing warm hand on his back and gently removed one of his scales that was just hanging on by a thread. "M-Duo..."

"I guess you were too out of it the last time this happened to remember," Duo said only to get a grunt of agreement from Heero. "We know that you are starting to shed again Fei."

"How did you know?" Wufei asked as he tried to hide his emotions. "I do not remember anyone ever finding out besides the time I told you about...about my past."

"During the war, you returned home injured and you would not stop itching," Heero stated with a pointed look. "Duo and I worked out what was going on while we were looking after you."

"And that means that we know how to look after you and how to make things all better for you," Duo said with a large cat like grin on his face. "So you are going to come down to the pool and let Heero and I look after you...Q-bean and Tro-bear can help to if they want to."

"If you helped me before then why do I not remember?" Wufei asked harshly, he easily remembered the time he had returned to the safe house injured but not the part about him shedding. "Besides, shedding is a very delicate process, because how sensitive our bodies can get and some of the locations only mates or humans are allowed to help us out."

Wufei frowned as he watched Duo and Heero exchange a knowing look with each other. That simple glance between the two other pilots had Wufei suddenly feeling as if he was torn in half. It was easy for him to see that they shared a special connection, one which Wufei had wanted to develop with them only for him to have to push himself away from them. He did not want to get too close to them, even if all three of them were unofficially going out together, just in case it turned out that Wufei was not their mate.

"What?" Wufei snapped out with a weak glare, he was enjoying the feelings of Duo's and Heero's hands too much on his back to get too angry.

"We also know about the other truth," Heero stated blankly causing Wufei to freeze. "We know that you have been pushing us away in case we are not your real mates even though we have been showering you with kisses and hugs. We know that it is because you are scared about us not being real mates.

Duo gave a smug knowing grin. "Which is a load of rubbish. Hee-kun and I did a lot of research after you told us about your past and how you are not human. We found out that we defiantly are mates without a doubt because of the way we-"

"WHAT!" Wufei shouted out in shock as he stared open mouth at his two hopeful mates. "I...I know that we all have feelings for each other and we have done...a lot of romantic stuff together." Wufei glared at Heero and Duo only for it to be ruined by the blush on his face. "But how do you even know that we are defiantly mates? How do you even know about that worry of mine?!"

Duo grinned and pulled a very familiar black notebook out of his trouser pocket. "Really Wu-Wu you should think up of a better place to hide your _diary _than in your bedside table draw."

"MAXWELL! How the hell did you get into that draw?" Wufei yelled out, missing the amused look on both Heero's and Duo's faces. "This time I combined TEN different types of security to protect my diary!"

"What do you expect?" Heero asked with a pointed look at Wufei. "It is Duo we are talking about."

**To Be Continued...**

**Depending on what happens in each chapter and how things go will depend on the length of them through all of them will be over 1,500 words long.**

**Also, go and read and review Recreated Fire by Mai Kusakabe, it is a HP/OnePiece crossover with the pairing Ace(Harry)/Marco : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the 20k in 20 weeks challenge, the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompt for this chapter: ****"We desire nothing so much as what we ought not to have." - Publilius Syrus****, ****A multichapter fic with exactly 15 chapters, Magical Effect, Write about someone trusting a stranger and the result (Snow White).**

**A/N: Harry Potter is Wufei Chang in this fic and he is also a magical creature!**

**Chapter 4**

Duo gave his two lovers a smug grin at the praise. "Hee-chan is right Wu-Wu so just accept it, besides you do not have to worry about trying to hide things from me! We are mates!"

"How do you know? I do not want to get any false hope," Wufei hissed out, sounding a lot like an angry serpent. "As much as I want it to be true, as much as I want us to be mates and continue our wonderful time together like we have been spending during the war together I do not know for sure that we are mates."

"Easy, we found out a way that tells us that we are mates," Duo answered with a lustful expression on his face making both Wufei and Heero shiver as their own emotions began to rise. "We were wondering why you glowed softly for when we all...ah...found our pleasure for the first time together so we looked it up using the books that you showed us about your kind that you kept hidden in your bedroom."

"I glowed?" Wufei asked in confusion and surprise. "I did not realise that I was so relaxed after our activates that I did not notice myself glowing...do you know why I was glowing for?"

"We do, do I have to keep on repeating myself until it finally sinks in?," Duo asked as he folded his arms. "We found out that you glowed because you were accepting us as mates and we are all mates."

"It cannot be true, I cannot have what I want. Especially not after everything I have done during the war," Wufei said stiffly as his world suddenly mixed with hope and angst. "Like Publilius Syrus said, we desire nothing so much as what we ought not to have."

"Forget the war, Fei. Forget everything else including that stupid quote," Duo scolded as he gave Wufei a glare. "It is time that you just relax and let others look after you, trust us when we say that we are mates. Hee-kun and I will not be letting you go anywhere without us anytime soon."

Heero grunted in agreement.

"Maxwell," Wufei hissed out angrily making both Duo and Heero share a smirk. "I want proof, I want proof that you two are my mates and that this is not just some childish wish that the three of us have."

Duo nodded his head. "No problem. It will be 'fun' to get this sort of proof~. Does this mean that we are finally making progress now?"

Wufei let out a low groan of frustration. "Sometimes you can be as stubborn as someone I knew from before I turned into Chang Wufei."

Before Wufei had a chance to react Heero's hand quickly disappeared from his back only to be pulled into a tight loving hug. As Wufei felt the well toned muscular chest pressing against him he could not help it when a bright red blush appeared on his face. Not wanting either Heero or Duo to spot it Wufei turned and buried his face into Heero's chest.

"Awww, what is wrong Fei?" Duo's asked as he watched his little lover suddenly turn shy. "I thought that you wanted us to be mates? Did we say something to upset you?"

Both males waited and watched as Wufei stayed stone still and kept his face buried in Heero's chest. It seemed that Wufei would not be moving from his spot anytime soon without some prompting.

"Wufei...let us look after you," Heero said with a touch of emotion colouring his voice. "We did our research the last time this happened to you and we know how uncomfortable it can be for you."

Heero watched as his little reptile let out a heavy sigh, a tingling sensation washed through his body as he felt Wufei's hot breath on his body. Heero did his best to ignore the knowing look Duo shot him as he bit back a soft moan.

"If I was you I would step away from Hee-kun and tell us what you want to say...unless you want Hee-kun to molest you," Duo said with a wicked grin on his face.

A soft but angry 'Maxwell' came from Wufei only for it to be muffled by Heero's tank top. Wufei's arms slowly rose and wrapped around Heero's body causing Duo and Heero to share a hopeful look with each other.

"Everything will be fine Fei," Duo said softly as he placed his own arm around Wufei's shoulders while being careful of the shedding skin. "How about we get out of this dark room, go outside and have some fun in the sun? I bet that Tro-Tro knows a thing or two about snakes shedding skin as it seems that he knows so much about animals so he should be able to suggest something to make it a bit ease some of the symptoms?"

"No," Wufei grumbled as he turned his head slightly to face Duo through he still kept it resting on Heero's chest. "I have a headache and the sun is too bright."

"When was the last time took the glamour off of your eyes to show your normal eyes?" Duo asked pointedly as he did his best to not roll his eyes at how much Wufei sounded like a pouting toddler. "In the book that Heero and I read-"

"You can read?" Wufei asked only to get ignored by Duo and Heero.

"It mentioned that there was a lot more to this whole being a dragon- Basilisk and human creature," Duo finished as he cheekily leant forwards and placed a comforting kiss on Wufei's check. "You have a different form, or so the book says, one that you have to change into so you don't end up with any health problems or you do not get stuck in one form. How long have you been in your human form?"

"Since the end of the war and I have not really transformed into my other form since I came to earth during Operation M," Wufei said as he finally admitted the truth. "Besides my glamour on my eyes failing once or twice in high emotion situations I have not really spent much time in my other form."

A soft 'Wufei' filled with love but frustration echoed throughout the room. A small sheepish smile came to Wufei's face a he looked between Heero and Wufei. In response both Heero and Duo shot him their own put out looks through both of them knew better, the war had done any of them little good for their health.

"What if we get you some sun glasses?" Heero said softly, he raised a hand and began to run it through Wufei's hair, gently he pulled out the hair bobble from Wufei's hair allowing it to fall free around his shoulders. "Better?"

Wufei only grunted in response as he felt some of the from his headache slowly disappear. A few seconds later he found himself becoming a pile of goo as Heero began to run a calming and loving hand through his now free hair causing his tense muscles to relax and give his headache a small chance to disappear.

"Come on Fei, let's get you outside so you can bathe in the warmth of the desert while Hee-kun and I look after you," Duo said as he used Wufei's current relaxation to his advantage. "Do you think you can walk? Or do you want Hee-kun to carry you?"

At Duo's words Heero's lips tilted upwards and his eyes shone with want. In response Wufei let out a groan and gave Duo a weak glare which was ruined even more thanks to the red tinge that suddenly covered his face.

"I can walk by myself thank you very much," Wufei said as he pulled away from Heero, he did his best to hide his disappointment at the lost of contact with the other two as it seemed to help him somewhat. "If I have to go outside than I will do it on my own will! I will not be carried around like some young child!"

Both Heero and Duo watched with amusement shining in their eyes as Wufei turned and proudly walked out of his bedroom. Shaking his head slightly at his mates actions Heero watched as his little reptile slowly walked along while trying to cope with the shedding scales on his legs.

"It seems like we should deal with the shedding on his legs and his back first," Duo whispered softly to Heero alerting the blue eyed male that his other lover had also noticed what he had. "Do you think that Tro-Tro has some snake cream or something to help ease the shedding process for Fei?"

"Maybe, he should have a better idea on how to ease things for Wufei than using warm water like we did last time," Heero said just as quietly before he walked forwards and stalked towards Wufei like a carnivore stalking a herbivore.

"Watch out Fei! Hee-kun is on the prowl!" Duo shouted out with a cat like grin as he watched the scene unfold.

"What are you talking about?" Wufei snapped out as he quickly looked over his shoulder only to let out a startled cry as Heero grabbed him out of nowhere. "Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go now!"

"No," Heero said simply as he pulled the struggling Wufei towards him. "Mine."

With a soft growl Wufei opened his mouth to object only to be cut off as Heero lifted him up off of the ground and held him like one would a bride. Blushing bright red Wufei began to struggle only to find Heero's hold on him tighten.

"Yuy," Wufei hissed out angrily, sounding a lot like his creature side. "Let me down now!"

"No," Heero said blankly before leaning down and sneaking a kiss from Wufei.

"It looks like you will not be getting free any time soon," Duo said with a laugh as he walked forwards to stand next to his two lovers. "You should just relax and enjoy the ride Fei!"

Feeling Heero's and Duo's eyes on him Wufei let out a low suffering groan. Wiggling about a bit Wufei felt Heero's hold on him tighten slightly, not giving him a single chance to find an opening or a weakness to escape. Muttering to himself Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and glared ahead of him through he stopped trying to escape much to Heero's pleasure.

"Let's just go outside," Wufei said as he continued to glare at the wall opposite him.

"Cheer up Fei~ Just think, in a few minutes you will be sun bathing outside enjoying the heat while big strong Hee-man and I are busy working some lotion or whatever Trow-bear suggests," Duo said as an understanding look suddenly came to his normally playful face. "I understand just how uncomfortable shedding can be Wufei, in the book I found on snakes I found out that it can be an extremely uncomfortable process for the snake. So let us pamper you for once?"

"Let us," Heero whispered softly into Wufei's ear only to find himself having to bite back his emotions as Wufei shivered slightly.

"I...I have never been pampered or looked after, not even during my life as Harry Potter," Wufei admitted as he suddenly felt himself become shy. "I was always running around doing things for others when I was Harry Potter and well...because of the war and all even as Chang Wufei I-"

"Then it is decided!" Duo said excitedly as he cut Wufei off. "It is about time that you learn how to be pampered. Get ready because you are going to be spoilt rotten!"

"It would not be fair on your or the others," Wufei said quickly as he tried to find a way out of being pampered. "I will be alright in time, I just-"

"You do not have a choice," Heero said, once again cutting Wufei off making the young man glare at them both. "We will look after you, we will prove to you that you are our mate, we refuse to let anyone else have you."

"Heero is right, we will not be letting you go so easily," Duo said suddenly, surprising Wufei at the serious expression on the lavender eyed man's face. "You are ours Wufei, our mate, our friend, our everything. If you think that we will be letting anything happen to you or someone to come along and take you from us than you need to think again."

Unable to help himself Wufei let out a soft whimper, his emotions slowly bubbled to the surface no matter how hard he tried to push them down. Feeling the heated gazes of Heero and Duo on him Wufei let out a heavy sigh and finally allowed himself to rest again Heero's body.

"Fine but if I do not like something than it stops," Wufei finally said only for a warm sensation to fill him as twin smiles appeared on Heero's and Duo's faces. "But just because you have won this round do not think that you have won the war."

"We know Fei but at the moment we are too happy that you are letting us help you," Duo said with a grin as he raised his hand towards Wufei. "Now then, for the first order of business! This has been annoying me since Hee-kun and I first walked into your room!"

Frowning in confusion Wufei watched as Duo gently and slowly reached up to his face. Just as Duo's hand reached the tip of his nose Wufei watched in curiously as the self proclaimed God of death plucked a lose scale from his nose. Unable to help himself Wufei let out a relieved sigh as the small itching feeling slowly reduced slightly.

"Better?" Duo asked with a knowing grin on his face as he inspected one of Wufei's smallest scales.

"Yes, better," Wufei admitted as he watched Duo look at one of his scales. "If you are wondering why it is so small for it is because of the form I am in, my scales sort of shrink to fit my human form."

Heero gave a grin that had both Duo and Wufei blushing. "It seems that we will have some fun learning about your creature side."

**To Be Continued...**

**It's not really important but did anyone catch the reference to one of my favourite Anime's in this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the 20k in 20 weeks challenge, the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompt for this chapter: ****Understand****, ****A multichapter fic with exactly 15 chapters, Magical Effect, Write about someone trusting a stranger and the result (Snow White).**

**A/N: Harry Potter is Wufei Chang in this fic and he is also a magical creature!**

**Chapter 5**

"Calm down you horny thing, we need to make Fei feel better first," Duo scolded through his eyes shone with the same identical emotion that Heero's did. "In fact we better get a move on before Q-bean and Tro-bear start to think that we have decided to come looking for us in case we have taken advantage of Wuffers...through that is a very tempting thought."

"Maxwell," Wufei groaned out as he buried his face in his hands. "Why do you have to say such things for?"

"Because we love seeing you so wound up," Heero stated with a very sexy smirk on his face as he answered for Duo too. "We love seeing your face turn red, we love seeing that passion of yours and how you manage to put so much meaning into as much as just one or two words."

Wufei felt his whole body turning bright red at his two possible mates words. Wiggling madly in Heero's arms Wufei let out a low groan of frustration and relief when Heero's grip tightened causing his body to rub against Heero's body, offering a small amount of relief to the discomfort he was feeling.

"Enough talk, I think that we have stood around talking long enough," Duo said as he and Heero shared a look. "You okay to carry our wiggly reptile out to the pool Hee-kun?"

"Yes," Heero grunted out as he looked down at the young man who he was carrying in a bridal position. "He is too light, we will need to make sure he eats as well."

"I am not too light!" Wufei spluttered out angrily. "I just do not get hungry a lot during the time I shed! It is all part of the process, I also get itchy, dry and irritable skin that just falls off like you have seen. I also get bad headaches at times and I get short tempered."

"I would of never of known about the shortened temper bit," Duo said playfully only to let out a loud laugh when Wufei crossed his arms and glared at him. "Ah, come on Fei~ Things are going to get better and I promise that you really are going to enjoy us proving to you that the three of us are really mates and not just people you love and hope they are your mate."

"Enough, the others are waiting for us," Heero said stiffly when he noticed Wufei about to respond. "We are helping you out with your shedding and we are going to prove that we are mates. I will not take no for an answer."

With those words Heero tightened his hold on Wufei and walked out of the room. Duo followed behind with a light in his eyes as he tried to hide his laughter.

"It is _not _funny," Wufei hissed out angrily, his face going bright red.

"It is! It is!" Duo burst out as he allowed his laughter to get the better of him. "You look so cute and flustered like that! I cannot wait until Hee-kun and I manage to get you under the bedcovers and do fun things to prove to you that we are mates!"

_"Maxwell,"_ Wufei hissed out angrily, unknowingly slipping into Pareltongue. "_This is not funny. I would like to see how you cope with being in my situation!_"

"Sorry Fei~ I do not speak dragon or snake or whatever it is your hissing out," Duo said innocently before shooting Wufei a knowing look. "I bet whatever you said must of been pretty hot or something similar to get our Hee-man so flustered."

At the lavender eyed males words Wufei paused and turned his attention to Heero only to find the blue eyed male moving rather stiffly. Without realising it Wufei's eyes drifted from Heero's shoulders to his well toned chest.

'I sure hope that Heero and Duo are my mates and they can prove it. I know that we have been lovers and played around a bit during the war together but I do not want to upset or hurt anyone' Wufei thought as he unknowingly licked his lips as he watched Heero's muscles twitch slightly as the perfect soilder carried him down the hallway. 'I know that I am proberly being silly but with my past as Harry Potter and also being a Gundam Pilot and taking into consideration my luck I cannot be too careful.'

"Hey, Fei, if I were you it looks like you are about to pounce Heero," Duo said suddenly causing Wufei to snap out of his thoughts and a bright red blush to appear on his face. "Maybe we should forget about Q-ball and Tro-bear for a while and enjoy some alone time together. What do you two think, Heero? Wufei?"

"Sounds fun," Heero said with a smirk as he turned around the final corner to the main staircase. "But it is better to wait for a while, until Trowa and Quatre will not come looking for us."

"You have a good point," Duo said thoughtfully as he nodded his head. "We do not want to chance anyone walking in on us or having a search party sent out to find us."

Wufei groaned, his whole face went bright red. Gulping slightly he shifted slightly in Heero's arms only to freeze when he felt his bum rum against something hard.

'Oh Merlin and Shenlong, what should I do?' Wufei thought as he stayed stone still as he was carried down the stairs. 'I do not want to chance anything if Duo and Heero are not my mates.'

Letting out a loud heavy sigh Wufei allowed his head to rest against Heero's chest and his mind to wonder. Even though he had been through so much, done so much and experienced a lot in both of his lives as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Chang Wufei, Gundam Pilot, he still feared the same things.

"I do not know what is going through that pretty head of yours Fei, but you better get those horrible thoughts out of there," Duo warned as he shot Wufei a pointed look as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Wufei snapped out, his headache and his shedding skin was making him extremely moody. "I never said anything."

"With the expression on your face you do not have to," Heero stated simply making Wufei turn his attention to him.

"When was you looking at me?!" Wufei asked in shock as he stared at Heero who was staring ahead blankly. "You have not once looked at me while we have been making our way down the stairs. You are not even looking at me now. How can you know what expression I have on my face?"

Wufei and Duo watched and waited for Heero's reply only to be met with silence from Heero. Duo, wondering if they had used up Heero's word quota for the day opened his mouth only to close it quickly when a smug smirk appeared on Heero's face.

"I am always paying attention to you and Duo," Heero finally answered making both Duo and Heero blush. "Besides, both of you have amazingly sexy and perfect bums that make it extremely hard to _not _stare at them for hours on end."

"H-Hee-kun!" Duo spluttered out in shock as his face turned bright red. "You cannot going around saying things like that!"

Heero simply raised a single eyebrow. "Why not?"

"B-Because...because you got to remember what sort of people are around us!" Duo cried out embarrassedly as he tried to use one of Quatre's lines.

"But there is no one around besides us," Wufei said with a wicked smirk. "Besides I thought that you would of liked the comment."

"I do..." Duo admitted shyly as he reached out and pushed the front door open. "But when it comes to you and Heero these sort of things effect me more than when others say them."

At Duo's words Wufei froze, his mind ran a mile a minute as he took everything in. Mentally he went over everything the Chang clan had taught him about finding your true mate or mates as well as what he had learnt in the Wizarding world.

'I cannot believe it, if Heero and I can make Duo feel and react like this when no one else can than it is looking more and more likely that the three of us could be true mates' Wufei thought as he turned and buried his head in Heero's chest, both out of frustration and to prevent his headache from getting any more worse at the bright sun. 'I hope that the three of us are mates. I do not know what I would do without Heero and Duo at my side.'

As the dessert sun shone down on the trio Wufei let out a sharp pleasure filled his as he went almost boneless in Heero's arms. The heat from the bright sun slowly worked its magic on his body, causing Wufei to relax slightly.

"Awww, cute. It looks like Wu-wu loves basking in the sun just like other reptiles do," Duo cooed out with a grin, glad that the attention was off of him. "Do you think that we could find a nice rock for Wuffers to lie on while we short his skin out?"

Heero snorted in amusement. "I think that a sun lounger would be better."

"I can look after myself," Wufei complained, his words muffled by Heero's top as he refused to turn his head to show his embarrassment.

"I know, we know, but we want to do this," Duo said kindly in an oddly soft tone as he shared a knowing look with Heero. "We know that your lives as Wufei and Harry must of been rough and that you are not very comfortable at this moment because of the shedding but trust Heero and I when I say that both of us want to look after you and spoil you."

Knowing better than to try and push Wufei Duo turned his attention to the area around him. A large brick wall that circled the large mansion separated the house from the dessert surrounding it. If it was not for the brick wall and the soft fresh grass that covered the gardens than no one would know that they were in the middle of a dessert village. Where there should of been a large iron gate there was none, instead there was just a gap in the brick wall, large enough for verchiel's and groups of people to enter through. Bright and colourful flowers littered the area that broke up the continues green and helped to ease the brick wall that was everywhere you looked.

As the trio walked out into the gardens they took a sharp left hand turn before they could get more than a few feet away from the mansion. Walking with a destination in mind they moved quickly and with purpose only for the sound of laughter to reach their ears the closer they got to the other side of the house.

"It sounds like Tro-bear has finally managed to get Kitty out of his office," Duo said with a good natured smile on his face only for Heero to grunt in reply and Wufei to nod his head. "I'm glad...I was really worried about Quatre overworking himself with all of the paperwork and the meetings and the different sorts of fancy things he does running his company. It was a great idea to have a short holiday here."

"No one would look for us in the dessert," Wufei said in agreement as he turned his head so he could see Duo, through he kept his face sheltered from the bright sun. "Through knowing how lazy those fools are they would properly just email or video call Quatre."

"No they won't~" Duo said in a sing son voice only to give Heero and Wufei a cat like grin in reply to the surprised and confused looks they sent him. "Before we left Tro-Tro pulled me aside and asked if I could do a bit of _work on the mansion _if you get my drift. Until Trowa decides to change it back to how it was all of Quatre's emails from his work only address and all video calls or anything else that is related to that horrible word, work, will be redirected to either Trowa, or one of the Maganac Corps members or even one of us deal with it instead of letting Quatre know and stressing himself out."

"Smart move," Wufei stated simply as he soaked up the warmth that Heero's body offered through if anyone asked him Wufei would deny it. "Do you think that this is a good idea through?"

"I had a similar feeling at the start when Trowa first asked me," Duo replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Through apparently Quatre will make himself really ill if he had continued in the direction he had been going. Trowa was worried that Quatre might of had a nervous breakdown or something."

"We will not happen," Heero said before giving Wufei a pointed look. "Both you and Quatre are going to relax and let everyone else look after you. Through only Duo and I are allowed to touch your body in any romantic way. If anyone else does than I will find out that-"

"I do not think that the warning is needed Hee-kun, I have a feeling that by now everyone knows and understand that Wu-man is ours," Duo said with a smile through his eyes held an edge of hardness to them. "Wufei would never do anything with anyone else!"

"Maxwell is correct," Wufei grumbled out making both Heero and Duo preen happily. "Even though we do not know if we are truly mates, the time that we have been together I have been faithful to you both like an honourable man!"

"Good, you are ours and no one else's," Heero said, happy that Wufei understood. "Mine and Duo's."

Not knowing what came over him Wufei slowly sat up and quickly placed a kiss on Heero's lips before reaching out and grabbing Duo by the arm. With his heart hammering away in his chest Wufei pulled Duo close to him, making the shocked but happy Heero stumble slightly, and kiss Duo on the lips.

'He tastes so wonderful' Wufei thought with a low moan of appreciation.

Heero let out a dark growl as he watched his two smaller lovers kiss heavily. His body responded towards the sexy scene in front of him. Without thinking Heero stopped walking and lent forwards towards Duo and Wufei and...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for the 20k in 20 weeks challenge, the Anime and Manga Writing Diversity Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The One Million Words Added Competition, and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Prompt for this chapter: ****A multichapter fic with exactly 15 chapters, Magical Effect, Write about someone trusting a stranger and the result (Snow White).**

**A/N: Harry Potter is Wufei Chang in this fic and he is also a magical creature!**

**Chapter 6**

Pulled them apart through before either one of them could object they spotted the heated and lustful expression on Heero's face. Unable and not willing to let the opportunity pass by Duo sneaked an arm around Wufei's waist, enjoying the squeak of surprise that came from Wufei, and sounding kissed Heero on the lips.

A few seconds later all three of them were entangled in each other's arms, each one of them sharing kisses with the other while hands freely roamed the bodies of their two lovers. Wufei soon found himself relaxing into Heero's and Duo's touches, even though he did his best to ignore it the truth made itself known.

'If Heero and Duo were not my mates I would not of allowed them to get this far with me' Wufei thought rationally between bouts of lustful emotions. 'I would not feel as safe or as loved as I do right now either...could they really be my mates?'

"Maybe we should let Quatre and Trowa be by themselves for a bit longer," Heero offered as he felt his lovers hands running over his well tone body and awaken reactions from him that only they could manage to create.

"Bad idea, we need to help Fei out with his shedding snake skin and the kitty and the teddy bear are waiting for us," Duo replied as he did his best to not turn into a puddle of goo at the touches and kisses that came from Heero and Wufei, through more shyly than Heero. "We agreed, remember?, that we would go down to the pool and sort things out there before we decided on what else we would do. Through maybe we could take a rain check on your wonderful idea my handsome Heero?"

Heero grunted in agreement and turned his attention to Wufei. His blue eyes bore into Wufei causing the Chinese pilot to gulp.

'It is a good idea that neither of them knows what those lustful looks do to me' Wufei thought as he quickly pulled himself together before speaking. "Only if you can show me proof that we are mates a-"

"That means he wants to take a rain check too," Duo said with a very cat like grin causing Wufei to let out an angry grow. "After all we did agree that the only way for Fei to believe us if we did not want to do a horribly complex thing is to enjoy each other's bodies more to get that glow again...if it is possible."

"I look forward to doing so," Heero said with a leer making Wufei quickly turn his head away to hide his blush.

"Shut it you two," Wufei hissed out as he glared at Heero and Duo. "If you are so set on helping me out with my shedding than why do you not do so instead of just talking about bedroom activates instead of trying to make me become bright red all the time?"

Wufei did not expect his two maybe mates to shared wicked grins before they both gave him a hug. Wufei felt his body wanting to relax into the warmth, safety and love that his two mates offered him, it also gave him a chance to pretend to wiggle about so he could itch in an attempt to help lessen his discomfort. Sadly it seemed that luck was not on his side.

"We better get to the pool, maybe the water will help with the dryness and itchiness," Duo said as he shot Wufei a pointed look. "You should say something Fei, how are we going to help our mate out if there is a problem with communication?"

Wufei simply glared and crossed his arms, he was not going to show anyone any weakness. Unknown to Wufei through Heero and Duo shared a knowing look coupled with a small grin on their faces. This was their Wufei, the man they loved and they would not have him any other way. To see him act like this, slightly different in a positive way thanks to them from how he had been in his bedroom, warmed their hearts.

"Heero? Duo? Wufei?" Quatre's voice suddenly comes, washing over the trio and breaking the spell that the three of them had casted over themselves. "Hurry up before the sun makes this lotion useless!"

"Lotion?" Wufei asked, his mind ran over all the known lotions, muggle and magical, that he knew of only to draw a blank because of the little amount of information Quatre had given him. "What is he talking about? What lotion is he talking about?"

Duo grinned. "Just a special mixture of stuff that Tro-Tro mixed up for you. He used his knowledge of animals to find the best recipe. You get to have a special one of the kind Tro's special lotion massage to see if the lotion will help your shedding process any."

"You do not get a choice in the matter," Heero said bluntly, seeing the look that was forming on Wufei's face. "You will let us help you. From the information I found on Harry Potter I know t-"

"You what!" Wufei screeched out angrily making both Heero and Duo wonder if Wufei had some small amount of a bird magical creature in his blood. "How did you find out about my life as Harry Potter? I thought that information had been hidden by my second parents!"

"Heero has his ways," Duo replied with a sly cat like grin as he motioned to Heero, who still had Wufei in his hold. "With his precious laptop I am sure that he could properly do a Pinky and the Brain and take over the world in one night!"

"No more cartoons for you," Heero and Wufei snapped out with an identical glare on their faces.

"Why not?" Duo asked with a small pout on his face. Using the small diversion to his advantage he quickly reached up and rubbed Wufei's back to lessen the horrible itching sensation that his beloved Wufei was feeling.

"Because of your horrible use of them in every day conversation," Wufei stated simply, doing his best not to melt into Duo's touch. "You should know when to use them and in what sort of term but the way you use them...it makes you sound stupid...stupider than normal that is."

Duo's 'hey!' went unnoticed as Heero rolled his eyes at his two arguing mates and turned back in the direction that would lead them to Quatre and Trowa. As he started to walk forwards, still carrying Wufei and leaving Duo behind to catch up, Heero felt a small smile tug at his lips and his heart flutter in happiness. Love for Duo and Wufei flooded his body, he had changed so much since the war and learnt so much from his two mates.

'I will not let anything happen to Wufei or Duo, I will protect them both with my life and shower them with unconditional love' Heero thought to himself as he walked the last few steps around the side of the house. 'If those fools who think they can control my Wufei and turn him into a perfect solider than they will have to deal with me.'

As the trio finally made it to the back of the house Wufei winced slightly at the brightness of the sun. His headache that had been slowly starting to die away thanks to his two possible mate's actions had suddenly come back thanks to the glaring brightness of the sun. Biting his lip hard to prevent any sound coming out of his lips, he did not want to make Heero or Duo worry anymore about him than they already were, Wufei turned his head slightly in an attempt to try and escape the sun. His action did not go unnoticed through.

"I'm sorry Fei, I forgot the promised sunglasses," Duo said with an apologetic look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hang on, let me give you mine to use. That should help you a bit."

"You will drop the glamour around your eyes as well," Heero ordered as he shot the squinting Wufei a pointed look. "With the sunglasses on you will have no reason not to drop the glamour around your eyes at least."

"Hee-chan's right," Duo said as he pulled the sunglasses out of his pocket where he had stuffed them and handed them over to Wufei who still had his head turned away from the sun. "We all made sure that all of our sunglasses had that special metal thingie put into them so you could wear them without worrying about the glamour and killing us with your gaze if there is an emergency going on."

Wufei simply grunted and held out his hand for the sunglasses, refusing to turn his head because of the bright sun. As Wufei felt the weight of the sunglasses in his hand and how Duo's fingers gently creased his own for a few seconds longer than needed a warm fluttery feeling filled Wufei's heart.

'I am glad that I can use the excuse of a suntan to cover up the real reason why my for the redness on my face' Wufei thought as he slipped the sunglasses onto his face, unable to help himself Wufei let out a sigh of relief as the sun's harsh lighten lessened and his headache stopped getting worse.

"Better huh?" Duo asked with a small teasing grin on his face. "Do you know what would be even better to help get rid of your headache? Drop the glamour Fei."

"How did you know?" Wufei asked as he did his best to keep the childlike pout out of his voice.

"We know you," Heero said simply as he lent down and placed a quick but loving kiss on Wufei's forehead. "Now drop the glamour, you have two of ex-gundam pilots in mother hen mode and the other two in worried lovers mode. Do you want us to take that up a level?"

Wufei froze as Heero's words sunk in, his mind reeled back in time as he remembered how upset Quatre had gotten the last time he had returned home with a small injury. It had not been pretty, even though he enjoyed being cocooned by his two possible mates for several days, it had been easy for him to see how he worried the four closet to him almost to death.

Heero and Duo watched with pointed looks only for a relived expression to cross their faces as Wufei let out a tell telling sigh of relief and his body lost some of the tension in it. Duo's hands flew up to his mouth as a smile tugged on the Death God's lips as he watched Wufei's tongue taste the air for a second before disappearing as quickly as lightening.

'I adore those reptile like habits of his, somehow Fei always seems to make it look adorable but stay strong at the same time' Duo thought with a smile as he watched Wufei adjust to the removal of his glamour. Glancing at Heero, Duo found the same fond expression that was on his on the perfect soldier's face.

"We better hurry up before Quatre and Trowa comes looking for us," Wufei said as he adjusted the sunglasses. "Through I bet that they can hear us as we are properly only a few feet away from them."

Instead of giving a verbal reply Heero simply let out a short grunt, making Duo and Wufei wonder if he had used up his allowed word count for the day, and finally turned around the corner and out into the large back area of the house.

"Even though I have seen this many times before I still cannot stop being amazed that our little Kitty has managed to make a tropical garden with a pool like this in the middle of the desert!"

Wufei found himself agreeing with Duo. Tropical plants lined the back garden giving it a tropical feel, fruit plants hid in-between the other plants sheltering their golden fruits. A large square swimming pool sat in the middle of the garden with deckchairs and plastic chairs around it. Closer to the house was a wooden patio with the cushion that Wufei liked to meditate one, a beautiful white iron table with several matching chairs around it. In the corner of the patio sat a large comfortable looking bench which was obviously meant for two or more people to sit together and talk as friends, or snuggle and make out.

"Hey! What took you guys so long!" a familiar voice, Quatre's, called out with a breathless tone to it. "We have been waiting for you for so long we were starting to get worried."

From his spot in Heero's arms Wufei looked Quatre up and down before doing the same to Trowa who wore a blank expression on his face. Unable to help himself Wufei smirked and shot Quatre and Trowa a knowing look as he gazed pointedly at their messed up hair and how their clothes seem to be almost falling off of them.

"It seems you managed to keep yourselves busy to prevent you from worrying too much through," Duo said with a knowing wolf whistle as he pointed at Quatre's clothes. "Q-ball, you have your t-shirt on backwards."

Quatre, trying but failing to stutter out an explanation, quickly gave up and simply took his t-shirt off. Doing his best to get rid of the blush on his face Quatre innocently looked back at Duo and did his best to ignore the large white baggy t-shirt that he had just been wearing on the floor.

"What are you talking about Duo?" Quatre asked innocently, through his blush and the t-shirt at his feet said otherwise. "I am not wearing a t-shirt, only my swimming trunks. Do you think you should get your eyes checked out? Maybe all that time in the cockpit during the war has done something to your eyes?"

Duo simply rolled his eyes. Heero and Wufei smirked. Quatre blushed and Trowa stood protectively behind Quatre with a smug look on his face as he looked at the new hicky on Quatre's neck.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the long wait with new chapters and if this chapter is not up to my normal level but I've just finished sitting three very important exams and had a course interview. I know I've passed the interview and two of the exams, I'm just waiting on my result for the final exam and boy am I knackered! Depending on what my final exam result is will decide how fast I update my stories I'm afraid.**


End file.
